


Pact

by SallySS



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Abuse, Biting, Blood and Gore, Demonic Context, M/M, NSFW, Rope Bondage, black magic, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: Stephen finds himself stuck on a yacht with the man of his desires, the youth minister Joseph with whom he has been spending quite a bit of time with as-of-late, the clean cut hunk that is reciprocating his feelings. Finding out that help won't arrive before morning, they go below deck to indulge in a little sin of the flesh, and Stephen finds out that this man of God isn't as holy as he seems.*~*~*~* VIEWER WARNING FOR DISTURBING THEMES *~*~*~*





	Pact

The rope was taut against the man’s biceps, holding them poised behind his back and restrained, helpless to Joseph’s machinations. The other blonde sat obediently on his knees on the California king in the belly of the yacht, his chest heaving in excited pants, green eyes half lidded in a seductive haze as he looked up at the youth minister that was eyeing him up and down, drinking in the sight of his vulnerability.    
  
Joseph ran his thumb along the chin of his flirtatious and provocative new neighbor, dragging the digit roughly over the man’s lower lip who darted his tongue out to tease. Joseph humored him and slid the thumb between his lips, watching the other close his eyes and suck and swirl his tongue around it.

 

“My Stephen, you are hungry for my cock aren’t you?” Joseph mused. The green eyes looked back up to him, a little shocked at the language coming from the church-devoted father, but god he would be lying if he said the dirty talk didn’t make him hard. Stephen just nodded, still working the digit over in his mouth. The way those blue eyes watched him made him shudder, like they were piercing through him, making him feel even more exposed than he already did without clothes on.   
  
Joseph pulled his thumb from Stephen’s mouth, a line of saliva briefly connecting them. “To submit to me and let me have my way with you, that’s what you’ve been dreaming of isn’t it?” He wrapped his hand around the helpless man’s cock, rubbing his thumb in circles around Stephen’s head making him breath out a moan. 

 

“Yes.” Stephen tilted his head back blissfully, letting himself be a slave to his pleasure.   
  
“How do you want me to fuck you Stephen?” His voice was steady and controlled while his play thing was unraveling at the seams. He leaned forward and licked along the shell of Stephen’s ear that had a number of piercings, before catching the lobe in his lips, sucking on the skin and rolling it between his teeth.   
  
Stephen whimpered a bit, wanting to buck into Joseph’s hand for more friction, but sitting as still as he could. “Hold me down by my neck and work me over with your dick. Thrust into me so hard my lungs can’t catch a breath.”    
  


Joseph relinquished his ear so he could spit on his cock and begin to stroke him, a reward for expressing his fantasies. “I think I can manage that~” He smirked, “do you like not breathing? Do you want me to choke you?” Joseph could feel the man’s cock twitch in response before he saw his head nod. “And do you want me to bite you? Mark you and make you mine?” Joseph squeezed his cock, making Stephan jerk his hips and moan out.   
  
“J-Joseph, ah, yes!” The rest of Stephen’s moans were swallowed up as Joseph kissed him deeply, relishing in the man’s desperate whimpers and moans being worked forth by his hand.

 

The minister pushed Stephen back, the man falling onto the bed with his arms still bound behind him. Joseph undid his belt and licked his lips as he watched his neighbor squirm and huff, flushed from his ears down his chest. What a sight, what a perfect little lamb.    
  
He grabbed Stephen’s hips, pulling him roughly to the edge of the bed and rutting between his ass cheeks. The sweet moan that met his ears almost made him lose his grip, but he had a job to do. He used a hand to position himself, ready to start pressing in when Stephen stopped him.   
  
“Wait, do you have lube or something? It’s been a while since i’ve been with someone.” Stephen bit his lip, hoping it was just something that slipped the man’s mind. 

 

Joseph just smiled and used his other hand to clamp down on Stephen’s throat. “I thought you liked it rough, darling.” He went back to his task at hand, ignoring Stephen’s panicked thrashing. He pressed into the bound man underneath him, a shiver running up his spine from the tight heat. “There, now isn’t this what you wanted?” He pulled out and snapped his hips, amused at Stephen trying to gasp for breath.    
  
Stephen was torn, torn between fear and ecstasy; the hand that was a vice on his throat made his lungs burn but his blood pounded in his ears and made him feel high, the delicious pounding he was getting made pleasure coil in his gut, but stung from a fresh bleeding tear. He couldn’t possibly have Joseph stop now, this is what he worked so hard towards. He was the filthy homewrecker, and he would reap his spoils. When Joseph finally eased up on his trachea, he took a few deep breaths to ease the spinning in his head. “How is it? Better than Mary’s rotten cunt I bet.”   
  
Joseph just chuckled darkly, it was amusing the way a mortal’s attitude changed when he was inside them, his aura drawing out their ugliest nature, transfixing them to obey and yearn only for him. He leaned over Stephen and breathed deep, smelling the blood pounding underneath his skin. “Yes Stephen, you are perfect.” He fixed his teeth around the muscle in the crook of Stephen’s neck and bit down with a force enough to break the skin and let the blood flow. Although Stephen struggled a bit, he was deep enough in Joseph’s trance that he didn’t put up much of a fight.   
  
Joseph was eager to lap up the sweet blood of his new sacrifice, to taste life anew, but what met his tongue was not the rich succulent liquid he expected, but a pungent and rotten sludge that he couldn’t even bring himself to swallow. He lifted his head to look at the bleeding wound, and cocked an eyebrow. “Stephen Stephen Stephen, you were quite a rebellious child weren’t you?”   
  
The man squirmed, feeling the blood running down his chest and beginning to soak into the sheets underneath him, though his mind was a bit hazy and he didn’t much mind. “I uh, was a bit yes.”    
  
“Dabbling in black magic.” Joseph chuckled, “Making pacts with demons~” He seemed quite amused and snapped his hips back into Stephen, making the man gasp and moan. “Ruining our perfectly good evening.”   
  
Stephen wasn’t following, tilting his head questioningly, though it was hard to follow Joseph’s train of thought when he kept hitting that sweet spot that made him see stars. “Wh-what are you talking about? I’m having a great time. How do you know I dabbled in black magic?”   
  
“I should have known when I saw the scar across your palm.” Now the amusement was turning into anger, Joseph gripping Stephen’s throat in his hand and squeezing the life out of him as he fucked the man harder. “Such a waste of my time. Your blood is spoiled, tainted by another demon, your soul already claimed for hell!”   
  
God, Stephen felt like he was going to throw up and pass out at the same time, struggling to hold onto his consciousness as long as he could but the tunnel vision was closing in. The sweet release of the crushing grip on his neck make him cough and gasp weakly for air. He tried to speak, but it hurt too much. Even meeting Joseph’s gaze earned his a sharp strike against his face.   
  
“I spent too much time on you because you would give yourself over willingly, and what do I get in return? Rot and vileness!” He grabbed Stephen’s shoulder, flipping him onto his stomach and gripping his hair, almost folding the man back on himself he was pulling so hard, the other hand digging into Stephen’s hip as he was fucked roughly. “And where will I find a sacrifice now?”   
  
Stephen couldn’t answer him, his throat ablaze and his mind drowning in Joseph’s magic, all he could focus on was the thrusting that was drawing his orgasm, the coil in his gut that made him shake. He could hold it no longer and relinquished his inhibitions, basking in the pleasure being wrought from his flesh, spilling out on the bed as Joseph came inside him before being roughly cast down. He took a moment to try and catch his breath, to clear his mind and sort out all that happened. “A sacrifice?” He managed to flop over onto his back and look over to Joseph as he was busy dressing himself. “So you are a demon.” He closed his eyes and took steady breaths that burned like hell.    
  
“Not quite, something a bit different. There is no word for what I am. My kind is partially immortal, our life source comes from the blood of those people whose souls are in limbo, neither saved nor damned. I am placed on this earth to wreak havoc and collect souls for hell, also protecting the vessels in which are sent to me. But I am bound to this place, running low on sources of life available to me. You have apparently already sold your soul to hell, and so you are worthless to me.”   
  
“That’s not true, I can help you.”   
  
Joseph turned to him. “You, help me? How? And furthermore, why?”   
  
Stephen winced as he sat up, leaning against the headboard. “I think we can both benefit from this ordeal. You can’t leave this area, and your resources are dried up? I can go where you cannot. That’s why you kept mary around didn’t you? But she’s not a willing participant anymore and refuses to help you. I will bring you fresh blood.”   
  
Joseph glares at him, this cocky mortal that seems to have him in a bind even though he is the one tied up. “And what do you gain from this?”   
  
“Well, you said yourself, I made a deal with a demon, my soul is going to hell. I would like someone to spend my time with while my life is still my own.” Stephen moved his shoulder the wrong way and winced, “Given you don’t tear me to shreds first.”   
  
“I am not the loving partner you seek.” Joseph growled.   
  
“You can be convincing when you want to be. This is for your benefit, not mine. I could let you just starve to death here if you’d prefer.”    
  
Joseph eyed the mortal, a mess of blood sweat and cum, sitting helpless on his bed, and yet in complete control of the situation. He mulled over the offer, “And… companionship. This is all you seek?” He is a spawn of hell, he knows a fishy deal when he hears one.   
  
“Make me feel loved, be part of my family, be my husband; fulfill that need and I will fulfill yours. I promise it’s all I ask.” Stephen chuckled, “You’re already pretending with Mary, what do you have to lose?”   
  
Joseph took a deep and calculated breath, walking over to the side of the bed and effortlessly slipping back into his fatherly persona as he unbound Stephen, a gentle smile on his face. “I believe such arrangements can be made, darling.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
After taking a bit to clean up the mess and get Stephen bandaged up, they settled onto the lounge above deck, finishing their bottle of twilight rouge, stargazing while cuddled together under a blanket. Joseph looked over at Stephen, deep in thought.   
  
Stephen could see him staring from the corner of his eye and sipped his wine, “What’s on your mind?”   
  
“Hm, if I may. What made you sell your soul to a demon? You’re not rich, powerful, or influential. I don’t see anything in your life with which you gained from your pact.”   
  
“I do, I see it every day.” Stephen set his glass aside. “Four years ago I received a call from the local police station, I was called to the scene of an accident. Amanda had lied to me, said she was going to a sleepover with her friends, the Emmas, but was out partying with kids almost twice her age. They were drunk, rolled their car, and Amanda’s neck was broken. They rushed her to the hospital, but told me that things looked grim, I knew she was going to die. I did the unthinkable, I barricaded myself into the hospital bathroom and sliced open my hand, begging for anyone, any  _ thing _ to save my daughter. I was answered. I agreed to give my soul, my one bargaining chip, and in return Amanda would make a miraculous recovery and live a full and happy life. It’s all I could have asked for.”   
  
“But demons are rarely so kind, even for a fair bargain.” Joseph pointed out.   
  
“Don’t I know… Because then the bastards took my husband.” Stephen’s voice almost caught in his throat, but he tried to keep a level head about it. “I was stupid, I know.”   
  
Joseph threaded his fingers through Stephen’s hair, “Don’t be too harsh on yourself, I’ve seen mortals ask for much dumber things. This might not mean much coming from a hellspawn, but you are a good father, Stephen. Even the pact you made with me, you make it sound like it was for your own selfish desires, but you wanted to return to Amanda.”   
  
Stephen hummed, “ ‘Manda always said I was a bad liar. But, to be fair the company isn’t bad, even for a hellspawn.” He put a hand on Joseph’s cheek and kissed him deeply, the sweetness of the wine just masking the taste of blood. “But we’re going to have to think of a safeword.”


End file.
